


Pollen

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, Guilt, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Pollen, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another planet and another disaster, unless Rush could turn it into something good between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **Smallfandomfest** FEST15  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: sex pollen  
>  **MMoM 2014** : DAY 31

The last time they had been alone together on a planet, Rush had ended up being left behind after Young had beat him senseless. That time he had been fortunate to be picked up by an alien race - if anyone could consider that fortunate considering the events that followed. He and Young had come to a sort of truce since then, or perhaps it was just a better understanding of each other and their motivations. At least Rush hoped Young understood why he had kept so many secrets back from the others, and why he had felt it was so important for them to keep going. After all, it made no sense to turn around as _Destiny_ was already a hundred or more galaxies away from the Milky Way, and Earth. There was only one way they would ever go home in their own lifetime, and that is if the I.O.A. or the S.G.C. managed to persuade the Langarans to let them use their Stargate using McKay's equations... or they found another compatible planet.

It wasn't lost on Rush that they were still out here on their own having slept away the last few years while _Destiny_ crossed the void between galaxies. At least they had seen no sign of pursuit from the sentient ships that had ambushed them at every turn in the last galaxy.

Most of the crew were quite despondent when they awoke to find their situation had not changed, with some wanting to go back to sleep rather than face more hardship. It hadn't mattered either way to Rush as, whatever happened, he had intended to stay on-board the ship. She was so close to her journey's end, perhaps only a few years away, and when she reached the source of the strange signal emanating from the center of the universe, then he anticipated finding answers to some the greatest questions ever posed by mankind.

However, until they figured out a better way to bring in supplies and replenish materials needed to keep _Destiny_ in flight, Rush had to accept that he would be torn away from his scientific studies periodically. Others took their turn on the landing parties, of course, but sometimes they needed him to help them locate and mine the mineral deposits needed to repair the ship.

This was one of those times and Rush stood just a few feet from the Stargate and sighed as he took in the grassland that stretched for miles in all directions. It was fortunate that the mineral they needed would be found in the soil close to the Stargate so there was no need to bring down the shuttle and head for the far distant mountains. 

Rush carried the empty container down the four of five steps to the ground and slowly moved through the swaying grass; the itch between his shoulder blades warning him that Young was close behind. Keeping his eyes on his datapad, he slowly zeroed in on the richest source of the mineral, breathing in the sweet scent of the striking blue flowers that grew in tiny islands within the grassland. He realized the best deposits appeared to coincide with those islands and so he headed for the largest one he could see.

The heat from two suns beat down on him, though between them they only raised the temperature to that of a warm Spring day back in Scotland. Still the air seemed thick and cloying with the scent of the tiny blue star-shaped flowers as he knelt down and took out a small hand shovel. His movements slowed as he gradually filled the container, the action of digging becoming more laborious as the heat of the suns and the scent of the flowers overwhelmed him.

He arched his back to ease out the kink from too many hours spent huddled over a computer terminal and now digging, and frowned when he realized his hand had wormed its way into his now open pants, and he was stroking himself rhythmically, gently thrusting into the palm wrapped around his hard cock.

A hand dropping onto his shoulder startled him and he turned his head, frowning when he saw Young standing over him, eyes glazed and dark; he reached for Young's hand, still resting on his shoulder, interlacing their fingers and drawing Young down to kneel beside him. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to stare into his eyes and lean in, pressing his lips to Young's. So natural that he felt no concern at all when Young kissed him back, one hand tangling in his hair to hold him steady as they slowly devoured each other with ever-growing urgency.

He released Young's other hand, wanting to remove the irritating layers of clothing standing between them, needing to feel Young's skin against his own heated flesh, his anxiety rising as the material continued to hinder his progress. Young seemed just as frantic, and the sound of ripping barely registered in this now desperate need to be naked. The soft needy kisses turned violent, and he hissed as Young bit down on his lip, tasting blood, but it only spurred him on, even more desperate to have Young now.

Foggy memories of another fight echoed through his mind, and he fought back harder, wanting to dominate the other man, and he snarled in anger when he was pinned to the ground by the heavier and better trained man. He cried out as his body was breached, feeling the burn of penetration, and yet not even the pain dulled the need for release, and when he came, the intensity was too great and he fell into darkness.

"Rush? Rush?" A hand was shaking his bare shoulder.

The urgency in a guilt-laden voice brought him back to the surface, and he winced when he tried to move, feeling the ache from where Young had slammed into him over and over. He realized then that Young's voice was slightly muffled and looked up to see him holding the tattered remnants of a piece of clothing over his nose and mouth. Only then did he noticed a similar cloth held over his own mouth and nose. The second sun was setting and he knew that meant he'd been unconscious for at least two hours. Although they had more control over _Destiny_ now, the fear of being left behind again had him stumbling to his feet. He snatched up his clothing and dressed awkwardly, a glance across revealing Young's features pale with shock and guilt.

"Can you walk?"

Rush nodded tightly but he was grateful when Young picked up the heavy container filled with the mineral he'd thankfully already extracted from the soil, and they both staggered back towards the Stargate. Barely presentable, they dialed _Destiny_ and staggered through.

***

Rush didn't see any sign of Young for three days, which was understandable under the circumstances and it gave Rush time to think. He hadn't told anyone what had happened on the planet, and as no one was treating him any differently, he guessed Young hadn't said anything either. He knew he could cause a lot of damage for Young, and in the past he might have been tempted to cause difficulties, perhaps even use this to oust Young from command., but he didn't feel that aggression towards the other man anymore.

Perhaps it was the lingering regrets of past actions on both sides that made him less inclined to use this to his advantage, but he had still not settled his feelings when he heard the chime on his door announce a visitor. Rush wasn't surprised when the door opened to reveal Young standing tense in the corridor beyond.

"Can I come in?"

Rush shrugged and waited for Young to enter, eyeing him curiously as he looked around before settling on the seat by Rush's small desk. Rush sat down on the edge of his bed, intrigued to hear what Young had to say. In the past Young would have gone on the offensive, attacking him but he seemed subdued, studying his hands before looking up, and Rush almost smiled at the guilt written so clearly across his face. It would have been so easy to take advantage of him but still he hesitated, waiting.

"I... need to apologize to you for... For what happened on the planet."

"It was the pollen in the blue flowers."

Rush felt as surprised as Young looked when he offered up an explanation rather than an attack; he sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. The scientist in him had needed to understand what had happened and he was still amazed that he'd had the presence of mind to snatch up a handful of the plants before they left the planet far behind. Despite her blindness Park's assistance had been invaluable in isolating the chemical compound that had affected both of them. Back on Earth, billion dollar Pharmaceutical companies would be killing each other over such a discovery - a sex drug with no side effects following usage would be worth a fortune.

What Rush hadn't told Park though, was that the effects of the pollen might have been triggered by the desire he already had for Young, and though he had tried to hide it, Rush knew Young was physically attracted to him too, and possibly emotionally attracted too. He knew he would be taking a gamble with his next words but he was rarely wrong about things he had carefully observed over a period of months.

"Neither of us was in control of our actions... though it wouldn't be the first time I'd thought of you in that manner. If I'd been the stronger man then..." Rush shrugged, knowing what he was implying and the guilt turned into surprise at Rush's admission.

"Not my first time either."

Rush smiled as the tension lifted between them.

"They have some of those orange roots that taste like potato down in the mess," Rush stated softly, letting Young decide what to make of his words, and he saw a soft smile hover over the man's lips.

"And almost-chicken too, with some kind of gravy."

Rush rose to his feet and indicated towards the door. "Shall we?"

Young stood as well, nodding softly. Perhaps it wasn't exactly a date but Rush had the feeling this was the beginning of something new between them, and for once he was happy to let it play out without any more power games between them. The quiet smile that sparkled in Young's eyes proved he was happy to do the same.

END

.


End file.
